


Velhokoulussa

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ansa, Seena, Embbu, Cherry ja Miuku ovat aloittamassa lukuvuotta Luninjärven Velhokoulussa itäisessä Lapissa. Vaikka Tylypahkan taistelu ja Voldemortin kukistaminen tapahtuivat "kaukana" Isossa Britanniassa 20 vuotta sitten, aina on niitä velhoja, jotka kiinnostuvat Pimeästä Magiasta, ja nousevat uhkaamaan maailmaa, tällä kertaa Suomesta. Viisi nuorta velhoa joutuvat soppaan uteliaisuuttaan ja ehkä hölmöyttäänkin. Nyt heidän on herätettävä velhomaailma seisomaan jälkeen pimeyden voimia vastassa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ei, en tiedä mistä tämä idea tuli. Kyllä, tämä sijoittuu Suomeen. Kyllä, päähenkilöinä toimivat me ficcitiimiläiset. Jep, tässä ficissä on pääosin OC:ta, mutta viittauksia Harry Pottereihin riittää. Tämän alku siis sijoittuu vuoden 2016 syksylle, koulujen alun tienoille. En ole vielä aivan varma koko juonesta, mutta tähän tulee ainakin sekavia ficcitiimin keskeisiä ihmissuhteita, sekavuutta ylipäätään, ja kaikkea sellaista. Siitä on hetki kun luin Harry Potterit (siis muutama vuosi), joten virheitä voi löytyä, siinä tapauksessa korjatkaa.
> 
> Suomessa velhokoulu on siis käytännössä yläaste, mutta se kestää 6 vuotta (ja mahdolliset jatko-opinnot päälle), toisin kuin normaali yläaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä taitaa olla pelkkää esittelyä, eikä mitään varsinaisesti vielä tapahdu tämän, tai varmaan muutaman seuraavankaan luvun aikana. Tästä tuli hiukan pitkä, toivottavast ei haittaa :3
> 
> -Miukuk

"Vilma", Cherryn äiti sanoi tarkistaessaan tyttärensä reppua (jälleen kerran).

"No mitä äiti?" Cherry kysyi, malttamattomana lähtemään.

"Lähetä välillä viestiä miten kouluvuosi menee. Ja koita olla nätisti ja oppiakin jotain. Nyt lähetää, eka bussi sinne lähtee puolen tunnin päästä", Cherryn äiti sanoi.

"Hei, Lisa, anna hänen olla. Vilma ei ole kuitenkaan mikään pikkutyttö", Cherryn isä sanoi odottaessaan muita kahta lähtövalmiina.

 Cherry oli aloittamassa ensimmäisen kouluvuotensa Luninjärven velhokoulussa. Cherrylle se ei ollut mikään uutinen. Hänen sukunsa oli miltei täysverinen velhosuku, mitä nyt sieltä täältä sukuun tuli myös jästiverta. Cherry oli asunut koko elämänsä sellaisella Helsingin alueella, jolla eli enemmän velhoja, ja käynyt ala-asteen, jossa käytännössä kaikki lapset olivat olleet velhoperheistä. Siellä heille oli opetettu tosin käytännössä vain normaaleja kouluaineita sekä maagisten taitojen hillitsemistä. Nyt Cherry oli menossa yläasteelle kouluun, jossa ihan oikeasti opetettiin taikomista. Hän tiesi, että sinne veisi eri puolilta Suomea useita bussikyytejä, ja että koulu oli käytännössä sisäoppilaitos, koska se oli keskellä ei mitään, pitkän matkan päässä kaikkialle.

 

Ansa katseli epäluuloisesti busseja. Niitä kohti tunki monia meluavia nuoria, osa Ansan ikäisiä, osa hiukan vanhempia. Jonkin verran oli niitä, jotka seisoskelivat Ansan tapaan epävarmoina väkijoukon laitamilla. Lopulta Ansa vilkutti isälleen ja lähti väkijoukon vietäväksi.  
   
Ihmiset tuuppivat Ansaa suuntaan jos toiseenkin, jotkut etsivät kavereitaan, toiset vain koettivat päästä bussiin. Lopulta Ansa pääsi yhden bussin luo. Suurimman osan tavaroistaan hän laittoi bussin tavaratilaan, mutta piti mukanaan pienen repun (joka sisälsi runsaasti karkkia, kynän ja piirustuspaperia). Hän nousi varovasti bussiin ja käveli sen perälle tilaa etsien. Lopulta Ansa löysikin vapaan paikan, aivan viimeisiltä penkeiltä, mutta pian hänen viereensä tunki joukko hiukan häntä vanhempia, metelöiviä oppilaita.

Ansa oli saanut tietää olevansa velho, ja joutuvansa kouluun jonnekkin hevonkuuseen, vasta noin viikko sitten, kun hän oli saanut kirjeen. Siihen oli kirjoitettu siistillä käsialalla kutsu velhokouluun, bussin lähtöaika ja -paikka, sekä miten hänen tarvitsi valmistautua koulua varten itse, ja mitä hänen ei sallittu ottaa mukaan. Hän oli ollut todella pettynyt, kun kirjeessä oli kielletty kaikki "jästien (ei taikovien ihmisten) sähköiset viihteet, kuten kännykkä, läppäri, pelikonsoli yms.". Kännykkä ja tietokone olivat käytännöllisesti katsoen hänen elämänsä, mutta kun hän oli kysynyt isältä, oliko tämä jotakin pilaa, isä oli vastannut jotain epämääräistä siitä, että Ansan äiti oli sanonut jotakin siihen viittaavaa, että Ansalla oli "epätavallisia ominaisuuksia", mutta ettei isä ollut koskaan ottanut sitä tosissaan.

 

Seena nousi bussiin ystävänsä Embbu kannoillaan. He olivat tavanneet joitakin vuosia aiemmin, ja onnekkaan sattuman kautta he molemmat olivat velhoja, ja heidän toinen vuotensa velhokoulussa oli alkamaisillaan. He nauroivat ja juttelivat keskenään. He odottivat jopa melko innoissaan uutta kouluvuotta (eivät opiskelun takia tietenkään, vaan koska monet heidän koulukavereistaan asuivat toisella puolen Suomea, joten he eivät juuri toisiaan nähneet). Yksi heidän lempiviihteistään edellisenä vuonna oli ollut lähteä salaa (muutaman muun kanssa) koulun rajojen ulkopuolelle tutkimaan ympäristöään. Usein seurauksena oli ollut jälki-istuntoa, mutta kyllä se sen arvoista oli heidän mielestään ollut.

 

Miuku käveli pitkin bussia. Kaikki paikat näyttivät olevan varattuja, paitsi yksi. Siinäkin istui joku vieressä. Miuku huokaisi, hän olisi mieluummin istunut yksin. No, vaihtoehtoja ei ollut.

"Anteeksi, onko tässä vapaata?" Miuku kysyi varovasti.

"Joo, on, tuu vaa", viereisellä penkillä istuva silmälasipäinen tyttö sanoi. Tytön sylissä oli tyhjä häkki, ja hänen penkkinsä selkänojalla istui iso huuhkaja joka mulkoili Miukua miltei vihamielisesti.

"Kiitti", Miuku sanoi, istui penkille ja kiskoi hupparinsa hupun peittämään kasvonsa.

"Mua sanotaan Cherryks", toinen tyttö aloitti keskustelun varovasti.

"Sano mua Miukuks. Monesko vuos?" Miuku vastasi.

"Kui?" Cherry kysyi.

"Siis et monettako vuotta sä alotat?" Miuku tarkensi.

"Eka vuos kunnon koulussa. Ei alakoulus edes opetettu mitään siistei taikajuttui", Cherry selitti, ilmeisen innoissaan uudesta koulusta.

"Mä en ees tienny olevani velho - tai no, noita kai koska mä oon tyttö mut anyway, ennenku mä viime vuoden kesäl sain sen kirjeen. Luulin aluks että ois pelkkä vitsi. Mut siis mulla ei niinku mitään sukutaustaa siihen suuntaan. Ja eipä toi nyt niin ihmeellistä oo. Isompi kasa läksyjä, vihaajia ja stressiä ku on enemmän ihmisii ja enemmän kouluaineita", Miuku totesi hiljaa, aavistuksen tympääntyneellä äänellä. Hänelle velhous ei merkinnyt oikein mitään. Paitsi sitä että hän sai olla erossa idiootista pikkuveljestään. Onneksi.

 "Mikäköhän luokittelusysteemi tuolla koulussa on", Cherry pohti ääneen. "Tiesitsä, että Brittien koulus ne jakaa oppilaat neljään luonteenpiirteiden perusteel? Häikäilemättömät tyypit yhtee, super rohkeet ja sellaset yhtee, älykkäät yhtee, ja sit se kaikki muu sekasorto tai virallisest ne ahkerat ja rehdit siis, yhteen."

"Ai okei? Tuolla meiät jaettii luokkaryhmiin vaan jotenki randomist, ja sit jokasen vuosiluokan oppilail on oma alue mihkä ne menee vapaa-ajal ja mis ne nukkuu ja muuta. Kai siin joku logiikka on. Emmätiiä. Tai toki ohan tuol sit niitäki paikkoi mihin voi kuka vaa mennä oleen. Paitsi et mä meen kirjastoon. En jaksa niitä muita. Täynnä kusipäitä koko mun ryhmä. Toivottavast sä löydät parempaa porukkaa. Ja muuten, siisti pöllö!" Miuku totesi. Hän viihtyi paljon omissa oloissaan, mutta oikeastaan oli ihan mukavaa kun sai jutella jonkun kanssa. Jonkun jota kiinnosti kuunnella.

"Ai kiitti. Monet pelkää Lordia, ku se on nii iso ja aika hurjan näkönen. Mä sain sen mun vanhemmilta lahjaks ku mä täytin 10. Paras pöllö, nopein, vahvin ja älykkäin jonka iskä löys. Iskä osti sen työmatkalla Kanadassa, lähetti sen tänne kortin ja toisen pienen lahjan kanssa. Tiiätsä se ei ees ollu väsyneen näkönen siitä! Tai niinku, tokihan se varmaa oli levänny matkal ja muuta, mut silti! Voitsä uskoo!"

"Cool! Mul ei ees niinku oo rahaa pöllöön. Tai mihinkää hienoihin kaapuihin tai muuhun. Ei sillä et mä siitä oikeestaa välittäisin, mut... Ja synttärilahjoiks mä saan vanhemmilta vaa normitavaraa, ja nykyää se on synttäri + joululahja samal kertaa. Ja kavereit mulla oo, nii niiktäkää mitää saa... Mut iha sama, niin kauan ku on rahaa tarpeelliseen. Me sentään saadaan täällä koulukirjat, toisin ku monis muis paikois ne joutuu ostaan ite. Musteet ja sulkakynät ja pergamentit ja kaikki sellanen on toki täälläki ite pakko ostaa... nii, ja koulupuvut. Hitto jästikouluis ei Suomessa ees oo mitään koulupukuja! Toki mä saan vanhemmilta rahaa vaihettavaks velhorahaan jos mä tarvin, mut silti... No, ihan sama, en mä kai ainoo oo. Vituttaa silti", Miuku mutisi. Hän oli hyvä aloittamaan puheenvuoronsa normaalisti ja lopettamaan ne raivoamiseen.

"Aa. Mun vanhemmat on molemmat velhoi, ja äiti on Taikaministeriös jossai hommis ja iskä tekee jotai juttui minkä vuoks se on tosi usein muual... Jotai turvallisuusloitsupuolta kai. Kuitenki hyvät työt. Asutaa omakotitalos jossai Helsingin reunal. Velhoalueita", Cherry totesi.

"Oi kui kivaa! Mä asun mun vanhempien ja pikkuveljen kaa ihan normipaikas... No, mähän jo sanoinki et ne on jästei. Se on ärsyttävää ku ne koko ajan haluu tietää miten mulla menee tuol koulus. No, viime vuonna lähetin viestii sillon ku satuin muistaan. Ja enimmäksee valehtelin niis. Varmaan jatkan samaan tapaan tänä vuonna. Onneks koulus on pöllöi joit voi lainaa." Miuku naurahti kevyesti. "Mun pikkuveli on kuulemma tosi innoissaan niist. Se menee nyt tokalle. Haluisin et oisin ite jästi tai sit että mun koko perhe on velhoi. Pikkuveljelle ei oikee voi kertoo mitää ettei se lörpöttele. Muutenki ollaan kotona sovittu et mä käyn kirjallisuus-painotteista kouluu jossai toisessa kaupungis aika kaukana."

Cherry nyökkäsi. He istuivat hetken vaiti, Cherry tuijottaen ulkona olevaa maisemaa, Miuku omissa ajatuksissaan.

Miksi minä, Miuku mietti. Miksi juuri minusta tuli velho? Miksen minä voisi elää normaalia elämää autuaan tietämättömänä siitä, että taikuutta on oikeasti? Tietämättömänä siitä, että samalla kun tavallisilla jästeillä on omat ongelmansa, velhot ovat käyneet salassa omia sotiaan, eläneet piilossa omaa elämäänsä. Miksi minun täytyy salailla oma elämäni niiktä vähiltä lapsuuden ajan ystäviltä, jotka yhä tahtovat olla ystäviäni. Miksi minun täytyy olla pikkuveljelleni, kuinka ärsyttävä hän ikinä onkaan, etäinen ja tuntematon, ja täysin erilainen kuin todella olen? Miksen saa olla vanhempieni lapsi, veljeni isosisko, vaan olen velho, joka käy koulua kaukana, ei näe heitä juuri koskaan, eikä elä edes kunnolla samassa maailmassa kuin he? 

"Meil ei kuulemma koulu alakaan huomenna, niinku yleensä, vaan huomen ite Harry Potter tulee kertomaan meille jotain." Cherryn toteamus herätti Miukun ajatuksistaan ja hän nosti hätkähtäen päätään.

"Harry Potter? Venaa hetki.... oon mä kai joskus ton nimen kuullu, mut kuka se oli?" Miuku mutisi.

"Tosi kuulusa velho. Selvis tappavasta kirouksesta pikkulapsena, taisteli pimeyden voimia vastaan kouluaikansa. Siitä on kakskyt vuotta ku sen velhokoulussa, Tylypahkassa, käytiin iso taistelu pimeyden velho Lordi Voldemortia ja sen joukkoja vastaan. Harry laitto oman henkensä peliin. Se kävi viimesen kaksintaistelun jossa Voldemort kuoli. Se on nykysin Britannian Auroriviraston pomo. Aurorit on siis velhoja jotka vangitsee rikollisvelhoja, ja tavallaa koittaa saada pimeetä magiaa harjottavat velhot kii ennenku niist tulee uhka", Cherry selitti.

"Aa, joo. Mä en oo varma mistä mä oon kuullu siitä. Mä kuitenkaa en oo velhomaailman historiast perillä kovin hyvin. Mä tunnen jästimaailman paremmin kuitenki", Miuku totesi. "Mistä sä muuten tollasta oot kuullu et se ois tulossa tänne?"

"Äiti kerto sen. Äiti hoitaa Taikaministeriös vissii jotai sihteerinhommii jossai osastol. Se saa välil tietää kaikkee tollast jännää. Se Harry Potter kai kertoo koko koululle jotai pimeyden voimilta suojautumiseen liittyvää. Tai kuvittelis ainaki, ku se kerran on kuka on."

 

Seena ja Embbu olivat miltei ensimmäiset jotka nousivat bussista. Heidän edessään oli valtava, haalean punaiseksi ja valkoiseksi maalattu empiretyylinen rakennus. He antoivat tilaa parvelle ensimmäistä vuottaan aloittavia velhoja, jotka tunkivat lähemmäs ihmettelemään. Heillä ei ollut mikään kiire päästä sisään, koska päivä oli kesäisen lämmin, ja useimmat bussit saapuisivat vasta paljon myöhemmin, eikä juhla, jolla lukukausi alkaisi, olisi ennenkuin myöhään illalla, kun kaikki olisivat saapuneet.

Tytöt kävelivät kahdestaan koulun maita pitkin. Yleensä sinne ei ollut asiaa, vaan ulkona sai olla laajalla sisäpihalla, joka jäi koulun eri osien keskelle. Rakennuksen ulkopuolella olivat kuitenkin kasvihuoneet, taikaeläinten hoidon tunteja varten olevat alueet, sekä huispauskenttä. Koulualueen reunalla oli korkea ja näyttävä rautainen aita (joka tosin ei ollut mikään este, jos omisti luudan).

Embbu ja Seena suuntasivat huispauskentälle. He hakivat varastosta luudat, ja ottivat pallolaatikon esille. He ottivat sieltä kaadon ja nousivat luutiensa selässä aina vain korkealle sitä kopitellen. He kiertelivät kenttää, temppuilivat ilmassa, ja kokeilivat miten hurjissa tempuissa he pystyivät pitämään pallon käsissään. Päivän mittaan kentälle alkoi kerääntyä muitakin. Pääosin siellä oli niitä, joiden kanssa Embbu ja Seena olivat edellisenä vuonna opetelleet huispaamista. He olivat koonneet koulukavereistaan kaksi huispausjoukkuetta, kisanneet leikkimeilisesti, ja pitäneet hauskaa. Aina he eivät olleet ottaneet edes ryhmyjä esiin, ainakaan molempia. He eivät olleet kisanneet kovinkaan tosissaan, tosin välillä heidän "joukkueidensa" kapteenit olivat lyöneet pienistä rahasummista, karkista, tai jostakin vastaavasta vetoa kumpikin oman joukkueensa puolesta. Toki he olivat saaneet kentän käyttöönsä vain harvoin, kun enemmän vakavissaan pelaavat koululaiset olivat varanneet sen miltei aina.

"Hei, otetaanko lyhyt matsi? Ei sieppiä, ettei mene liian kauan, etsijä pelaa ylimääräistä jahtaajaa", Seenan joukkueen kapteeni, Laura, kaveriporukassa Lara, ehdotti. Hän oli pitkä tyttö jolla oli ruskea, takkuinen tukka ja harmaat silmät. Hän oli luonteeltaan melkoisen villi, minkä näki jo siitä, että hänen käsivartensa ja jalkansa olivat täynnä naarmuja kesäloman jäljiltä. Hän pelasi lyöjää. Jästisyntyisenä hän oli tutustunut huispaamiseen vasta viime vuonna, mutta innostunut siitä heti.

"Joo! Yks ryhmy?", Embbu huusi innostuneena.

Kaikki muutkin alkoivat innostua. Joukkueet kasautuivat nopeasti, samanlaisina kuin viime vuonnakin.

Milla, Embbun joukkueen kapteeni, yksi joukkueen kolmesta jahtaajasta, virnisti. "Mä muuten kävin huispausleirillä kesällä!" hän julisti innostuneesti. Hän aloitti neljättä vuottaan koulussa. Hänen korpinmusta tukkansa oli poninhännällä, ja hänenllä oli yllään melko urheilullisen näköiseksi suunniteltu kaapu. Hän oli pelannut veljiensä ja kavereidensa kanssa huispausta jo seitsemänvuotiaasta, tosin ei koskaan vakavissaan. Hän oli velhosukuinen, itseasiassa huispaushullusta perheestä.

Mika, joka mieluummin tuomaroi kuin pelasi, nyökkäsi ja päästi pallot ilmaan. Joukkueet suhahtivat ilmaan, ja pian kenttä kaikui naurusta, leikkimielisistä loukkauksista, ja muusta yleisestä huudosta. Kello oli kuusi iltapäivällä kun Mika julisti pelin päättyneeksi, jotta he ehtisivät hiukan siistiytyä.

"Okei, Millan joukkue voitti tällä kertaa! Ehkä. Nyt vauhtia, mä en ainakaa haluu myöhästyy tai tulla kovin räättäsen näkösenä syömään!" Mika huusi, käänsi luutansa maata kohti ja onnistui laskeutumaan mahdollisimman kehnosti. Luuta heitti hänet pysähtyessään selästään, ja Mika kierähti maahan saaden vaatteensa aivan multaisiksi. Aivan hänen perässään laskeutuivat muut, nauraen, huutaen, ja hikisinä hyvän pelin jäljiltä.

Seena loikkasi luudan päältä jo parin metrin korkeudessa. Embbu laskeutui maahan asti ja auttoi Millaa saamaan kamppailevat ryhmyt laatikkoonsa (Heidän sääntöjensä mukaaan oli aina voittavan joukkueen kapteenin työ laittaa pallot laatikkoon ja varmistaa että ne pysyivät siellä).

"Hyvä peli! Kiitti! Hauska muuten pelata jahtaajaa välillä", Seena huusi. Kestäisi vähintään puoli tuntia, että hän lakkaisi huutamasta ja onnistuisi puhumaan normaalilla äänenvoimakkuudella.

 

Ansa maleksi bussista ulos viimeisten joukossa, haki muut välineensä ja lähti kulkemaan hermostuneesti kohti koulua. Valtavat pariovet vielä valtavamman pylväikön takana näyttivät hurjilta, miltei uhkaavilta. Hän antoi itsensä kuitenkin ajautua väkijoukon mukana sisään. Osa oppilaista lähti suunnistamaan suuresta eteishallista johonkin enemmän tai vähemmän itsevarmasti, osa taas jäi epävarmana pyörimään halliin.

Vähän ajan päästä eteishalliin tuli pitkä, nuorehko mies. Hän kuljeskeli ympäriinsä ja pysähtyi hallissa kuljeskelevien ekaluokkalaisten kohdalle. Vähän ajan päästä hän tuli Ansan luo.

"Taidat olla ekaluokkalainen, vai kuinka?" hän kysyi rennosti.

"Jep", Ansa vastasi.

"Selvä. Tarvitsen nimesi ja kotikaupunkisi", mies totesi.

"Ansa Laakkonen. Turusta. Ömm... mihin minun pitää mennä?"

"Toistaiselsi pysy täällä. Joku viidennen tai kuudennen vuoden oppilas tulee varmaan piakkoin hakemaan sinut. Heille on annettu listat, keitä heidän alueensa ryhmiin tulee tänä vuonna", mies kertoi ystävällisesti. Ansa nyökkäsi ja vetäytyi hiljaa seinän viereen odottamaan.

 

Cherry kulki Miukun kanssa suurista ovista sisään saliin. He olivat ystävystyneet melko hyvin bussimatkan aikana. Cherry oli kiinnostunut jästimaailmasta, joka oli hänelle vieras, ja Miuku puolestaan oli kuunnellut ihmeissään Cherryn kertomuksia velhomaailmasta.

"Okei, mitä mä nyt teen?" Cherry kysyi katsellen ihmisjoukkoa.

"Näätsä ton miehen tuolla? Joo, sen. Mee sen luo. Se kysyy sulta sun nimen ja kotikaupungin. Sit ku oot kertonu ne nii vaan odotat. Joku vanhempi oppilas tulee hakemaan sut", Miuku neuvoi. Cherry nyökkäsi ja lähti tunkeutumaan väkijoukon läpi miestä kohti.

 

Miuku kääntyi käytävälle ja lähti kulkemaan oman ryhmänsä asuintiloja kohti. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt kauaskaan kun hänen takaansa rymisteli iso joukko muita hänen ryhmäläisiään. Hän kiskaisi kaavun hupun päähänsä, mutta eihän siitä mitään apua ollut.

"Hahaa, kattokaa kuka täällä on! Nynny-Silli!" yksi muista, kaunis, suosittu ja tavattoman ärsyttävä tyttö huusi.

"Salli! Minun nimeni on _Salli_! Viitsisittekö jättää minut rauhaan? Tai niin, ettehän te tiedä edes mitä sellainen tarkoittaa", Miuku vastasi tympääntyneellä äänellä. 

Samaa jatkui koko matkan. Miuku puristi tiukasti kädessään omaa taikasauvaansa - kaksikymmentäyksi ja puoli senttiä, koivua, yksisarvisen jouhi - mutta ei viitsinyt ajautua ongelmiin vaikka häntä ärsyttikin. Silloin tällöin hän vastasi ärtyneesti, mutta siihen se jäikin.

Päästyään nukkumatiloihin hän etsi sängyn hiljaisesta nurkkauksesta johon ei muita sänkyjä mahtunut, ja laski tavaransa siihen. Hän laittoi joitakin tavaroita sängyn vieressä olevaan lukittavaan laatikostoon, lukitsi sen ja laittoi avaimen paikalleen. Loput tavarat hän jätti laukkuunsa jonka hän työnsi sängyn alle. Sitten hän otti paperia ja kirjoitti siihen siistillä, selkeällä käsialalla "Varattu" ja laski lapun sängyn päälle. Hän pyyhki hiljaa kaapuaan, varmisti että oli suunnilleen siistissä kunnossa, ja lähti takaisin, ruokasalia kohti.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry oli odotellut muutaman minuutin, kun joku tuli hakemaan hänet ja monta muuta oppilasta. Cherry seurasi, kun poika vei oppilaat käytäviä pitkin johonkin. Suuressa rakennuksessa oli hämäävää liikkua, mutta joukkoa johtava poika kulki varmasti ja tottuneesti. Joukosta oli loppujen lopuksi vaikeaa eksyä, joten Cherry aloitti keskustelun vieressään kulkevan tytön kanssa.

"Moi! Kuka sä oot?" Cherry sanoi.

"Mä oon Ansa", tyttö vastasi.

"Mä oon Cherry. Sul on muuten ihana kaulakoru!" Cherry sanoi huomatessaan Ansan kaulassa olevan taidokkaasti tehdyn ruusun.

"Kiitti! Must tuntuu muuten aika hullulta et mä oon oikeest velho! Tai siis, ilmeisest mun äitiki oli mut se ja iskä eros ku mä olin aika pieni ja mä en oo sen jälkee oikee äitii nähny", Ansa selitti.

"Joo mun molemmat vanhemmat on velhoi nii tää ei mulle oo mitenkää erikoista. Opetetaankohan meitä tääl lentää luudal?", Cherry pohti innostuneena.

Cherry ja Ansa valitsivat vierekkäiset sängyt nukkumatiloista. Sen jälkeen Cherry vei huuhkajansa koulun pöllölään.

 

 Miuku vaelteli tyhjillä käytävillä kohti ruokasalia. Ei hänellä mikään kiire ollut, mutta hän ei ollut kovinkaan halukas jäämään oleskelu- tai nukkumatiloihin. Miuku oli kulkenut jonkin aikaa, kun hän kuuli kovaäänistä keskustelua käytävällä. Nopeasti hän astui hiukan pylvään suojaan vähän syrjään käytävältä. Hänet ohitti nauraen ja jutellen neljäntoista oppilaan porukka, jota Miuku ei varmasti ollut nähnyt omilla oppitunneillaan viime vuonna tai äsken oleskelutiloissa.

Olenko muka ehtinyt jo näin kauas? Miuku ihmetteli. Mielestäni olen vielä alueella, jonne ainoastaan oman ryhmäni on kannattavaa tulla... Kai täällä toki saa olla muitakin, mutta mutä järjeä siinä olisi?

"Anteeksi", Miuku sanoi astuen käytävälle. "Mutta mitä te täällä oikein teette? Luulin ettei tänne ole muiden kuin minun ryhmäläisteni järkevää tulla. En ole mielestäni nähnyt teitä ryhmäni tiloissa ennen."

"Ai, totah... vähän tuollapäin on huispauskentän puolen takaovi... ja me ei oltu siellä varsinaisest luvan kanssa, ei sillä et tänää varmaan kukaan vielä välittäiskää", noin Miukun ikäinen tyttö sanoi virnistäen.

"Aa okei. Olin vaan utelias", Miuku sanoi hymyillen.

"Haluisiksä kokeilla joku päivä huispausta meidän kaa? Ei me oteta sitä mitenkää kovin vakavasti", yksi tytöistä ehdotti.

"Ääh... ei oikeen. Kiitti mut ei oikeen kuulosta mun jutulta... tai siis, kokeilin viime vuonna kerran lentää luudal, en ehtiny olla siin ku ehkä parikyt sekkaa ennenku putosin", Miuku mutisi.

"Okei. Mut jos haluut kuitenki nii eti vaikka mut. Mä oon Emma, tai Embbu", tyttö sanoi.

"Joo. Kiitti", Miuku sanoi ja hymyili vähän. Siitä oli hetki kun kukaan oli vain yhtäkkiä pyytänyt häntä mihinkään mukaan.

Muiden mentyä Miuku jatkoi matkaansa ruokasaliin. Käytävillä kulki siellä täällä jokunen opettaja, mutta enimmäkseen hekin olivat vielä jossain onissa tiloissaan. Vähän ennen ruokasalia Miuku pujahti sivukäytävälle, kiipesi erääseen noin metrin korkeudella olevaan seinäsyvennykseen, jossa oli kaiketi jotakuta velhoa esittävä patsas. Hän asettui patsaan taakse syvennykseen istumaan niin, ettei häntä nähnyt käytävältä oikein mistään kulmasta, ja kietoi kädet polviensa ympärille. Sieltä kukaan ei häntä osaisi hakea, ei sillä että kukaan häntä kaipaisikaan.

Miuku otti sauvansa käteensä ja tutki sitä varovasti. Vaalea, lakattu puu tuntui aina aavistuksen viileältä hänen käsissään. Sauvaan oli kaiverrettu taidokkaasti pieniä, noin sentin halkaisijaltaan olevia kukkakuvioita. Oikeastaan kukat olivat heraldisia ruusuja. Sauva tuntui hyvältä, täydellisen sopivalta hänen käteensä. Se oli kuulemma hyvä sauva voimakkaisiin ja vaikeisiin loitsuihin.

Se ei ollut ollut halpa sauva. Itseasiassa yksi kalleimpia, varmaan taidokkaan koristelunsa takia. Mutta heti kun hän oli kevyesti koskettanut sauvaa, kauppias oli nyökännyt innokkaasti ja katsonut Miukua miltei kunnioittavasti.

"Se on ollut minulla vuosikausia. Itseasiassa noin yhdeksäntoista vuotta. Tehtiin samana vuonna kun Pimeyden ruhtinas kukistettiin, hyvin pian hänen kaatumisensa jälkeen. Sen läheisyydessä on aina ollut jotenkin erikoinen tuntu. Nyt se on siis valinnut omistajan", mies oli kertonut hiljaa.

 

Miuku heräsi ajatuksistaan ja huomasi kuulevansa oppilaiden hälinää jonkin matkan päästä. Juhla oli siis alkamaisillaan. Nopeasti Miuku kiipesi alas syvennyksestä ja liittyi saliin tunkevaan ja hälisevään oppilasjoukkoon.

Miuku istui oman ryhmänsä pöytään ja katseli ympärilleen. Ruokasali oli tietenkin upeissa koristeissa, kuten aina, kuinkas muutenkaan. Valtavat, kullatut kristallikruunut, jotka eivät varmaan olisi kannattaneet omaa painoaan ilman taikuutta, roikkuivat katosta, välkkyen ja toistaen kynttilöiden valoa. Niissä olevien kynttilöiden lisäksi salin seinille oli kiinnitetty kynttilöitä koristeellisiin pidikkeisiin, ja pöydissä oli kahden metrin välein suuria ja koristeellisia kynttilönjalkoja, joissa jokaisessa oli palava kynttilä. Salissa oli oikeastaan kuuma, koska kesän lämpö ei ollut vielä korvautunut syksyn koleudella, mutta sitä ei juuri huomannut. Pöytäliinat olivat puhtaan valkoisia, ja niissä oli kultakirjailuja. Salin seinustoilla muinaisia noitia ja velhoja esittävät marmoripatsaat seisoivat mahtavina korokkeillaan, vahtien salin hälisevää menoa (ei tietenkään oikeasti, vaan kuvaannollisesti). Valkoisen, kullan, hopean, lasin, ja empiretyylin rakennuksissa käytettyjen haaleiden pastellisävyjen yhdistelmä sai paikan tuntumaan vieläkin kirkkaammalta. Korkeiden ikkunoiden toisella puolen aurinko laski, alkoi olla jo hämärää, mutta sali oli kirkkaasti valaistu ja piti hämärän yön varjot kaukana.

Miuku tajusi kaivanneensa tätä paikkaa. Ei sillä etteikö täällä olisi ollut omat epämiellyttävyytensä, kuten kiusaajat, mutta hänelle, jästisyntyiselle, kaikki velhomaailmassa tuntui ihmeelliseltä ja upealta, vaikka se olikin vain toinen kulttuuri elämässä omaa elämäänsä jästimaailman rinnalla. Mitä mielikuvituksellisimmat oppiaineet olivat mielenkiintoisia ja hauskoja oppia ja ajatus siitä, että kuului todella tällaiseen maailmaan, tuntui jännittävältä.

"Moi Miuku!" Cherry huudahti Miukun korvan juuresta. 

Miuku pomppasi säikähdyksestä puoli metriä ilmaan. Cherry taipui naurusta kaksinkerroin, ja Miukukin nauroi omalle säikähdykselleen.

"Moi! Sut sitte otettiin tähän ryhmään? Etelä-Suomesta tulee kaks ryhmää, ku siel on sen verran isoi kaupunkei ja muutenki tihee asutus, nii en ollu varma tuuksä tähän ryhmään vai siihen toiseen", Miuku sanoi hymyillen.

"Joo. Täs on Ansa, tutustuin tossa siihe!" Cherry kertoi.

Ansa hymyili hiukan hämmentyneesti, ja Miuku nyökkäsi. Cherry istui Ansan ja Miukun väliin, ja pian he kaikki kolme olivat syventyneet keskusteluun velhokoulusta, velhomaailmasta ylipäätään, ja vähän kaikesta muusta mahdollisesta.

 

"-ja siis Suomi ei pärjää huispaukses mihinkää, harvinaista että päästään maailmalla isoihin peleihin ollenkaan. Melkeen kaikki suomalaiset velhot kannattaaki muita joukkueita. Sillon toki jos me päästäs ylemmäs nii oisivat salamana Suomee kannattamas, mut eihän Suomi koskaa pärjää", Cherry selosti.

"Ai siis niinku futiksen ja vähä muittenki jästijuttujenki kaa. Ei Suomi pärjää maailmalla", Miuku totesi.

Silloin opettajien pöydässä nousi joku seisomaan, ja sali alkoi vähitellen vaieta.

"Hyvää iltaa, Luninjärven koulun oppilaat! Tervetuloa, uudet oppilaat, ja tervetuloa takaisin, vanhat oppilaat! Minä olen koulun rehtori ja loitsujen opettaja, Jasmine Virta. Ensiksi, kerrataanpa koulun säännöt.

Koulun ulkopihalle ei ole lupaa mennä ilman opettajan lupaa. Sinne tunneille meneminen on tietenkin automaattisesti sallittua, sillä ei voi perustella poissaoloa tunnilta. Huispausjoukkueet voivat kirjata harjoituksensa päivämäärän ja kellonajan eteisaulan seinällä olevaan listaan, jolloin he voivat tuona sovittuna kellonaikana olla huispauskentällä. Muissa tapauksissa, ilman opettajan lupaa, sinne ei saa mennä. Koulussa on sisäpiha, jos joku haluaa mennä ulkoilemaan. Sen pitäisi olla aivan tarpeeksi iso.

Koulun oppilaiden ei ole lupa mennä koulualueen ulkopuolelle yksin. Tämä ei koske neljäsluokkalaisia ja sitä vanhempia, jotka viikonloppuisin, mutta  _vain ja ainoastaan viikonloppuisin_ , saavat käydä koulun lähellä olevassa pienessä velhoasutuksessa. Sieltä voi ostaa karkkia ja koulutavaroita. Ja kai jotain muutakin. Siellä taitaa olla myös pieni kahvila. Mutta kylässä  _ei saa missään nimessä_ viettää yötä. Kolmosluokkalaiset ja nuoremmat eivät saa niin tehdä. Ja missään muussa kuin äsken mainitsemassani tilanteessa ei kukaan oppilas saa poistua koulun alueelta. Ja jos joku jää kiinni luvattomasta koulualueelta poistumisesta, tuloksena on jälki-istuntoa, ymmärretty? 

Lisäksi, oppilaiden tulee olla oman ryhmänsä tiloissa joka ilta viimeistään iltakahdeksalta. Kovaa meteliä ei sallita oleskelutiloissa puoli yhdentoista jälkeen.

Noin. Siinä olivat säännöt joita haluan erityisesti painottaa. Muut säännöt, koskien maagisia esineitä, taikomista, ja kaikkea sellaista, löytyvät salin seinustalla olevalta listalta. Jos ei ole varma onko jokin sääntöjen vastaista, kysykää opettajalta. Oletan kuitenkin että käytte läpi säännöt, ja tilanteessa jossa olette epävarmoja, kysytte opettajalta. Mitä ikinä tapahtuukin, sääntöjenrikkomistilanteessa ei pääse ongelmista sanomalla, ettei tiennyt. Teidän pitää tietää. Peruskoulunsa suorittaneita, jotka ovat jääneet tänne jatko-opintoihin, joita heidän haluamansa ammatit vaativat, eivät koske samat säännöt. Luotan että heidän ohjaajansa valistavat heitä heidän säännöistään.

Nyt mukavampiin asioihin. Lentotunnit muuttuvat tänä vuonna valinnaisista pakollisiksi. Tämä ei koske aikaisempien vuosien ryhmiä, joilla lentotunneille menevät samat henkilöt kuin viimevuonnakin, vaan pelkästään ekaluokkalaisia. Kiinnostuneille on lisäksi joitakin lennon ja luudanvarsien soveltaviin käyttötarkoituksiin perehdyttäviä harrastusryhmiä, kun taas itse aine on yleistasoinen. Lisäksi, koululla on nyt kaksi huispauskenttää. Toinen on niille, jotka haluavat oikeasti tosissaan pelata. He muodostavat omat joukkueensa, harjoittelevat, ja pelaavat keskenään. Heidän pelinsä järjestetään viikonloppuisin, ja kaikilla halukkailla on mahdollisuus mennä katsomaan. Vanha huispauskenttä taas on niille, jotka haluavat ottaa pelin rennommin, pelkkänä harrastuksena tai leikkinä. Kentille on erikseen omat varauslistansa, jottei mene sekaisin. Ne on merkitty erilleen. Kilpailuihin osallistuvat joukkueet tarvitsevat joukkueelle nimen jota käyttävät sekä varauslistoissa että peleissä, ja heidän tulee ilmoittautua opettajalle sekä ilmoittaa mahdollisista muutoksista joukkueensa kokoonpanossa.

Sen jälkeen, suuri uutinen. Koulullamme on kunnia saada itse Harry Potter, joka kukisti edellisen suuren pimeyden ruhtinaan, luoksemme vierailulle. Hän pitää teille kaikille huomenna luennon pimeyden voimilta suojautumisesta, sekä opettaa ainakin vanhempia luokkia - ensimmäisestä ja toisesta luokka-asteesta en ole varma, riippuu siitä riittääkö aika - puolen tunnin mittaisen jakson ajan pimeyden voimilta suojautumisessa. Sen vuoksi huomenna ei ole normaaleja tunteja, vaan luennon sekä pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen oppitunnin lisäksi he saavat viettää aikaa miten haluavat. Harry Potter saapunee vielä tämän illan aikana, mutta tarkkaa ajankohtaa en osaa sanoa."

Viimeisiä sanoja seurasivat myrskyisät suosionosoitukset ja suuri määrä hämmentynyttä ja iloista puhetta. Kuitenkin, juuri kun hälinä alkoi taas laantua tavalliseksi keskenään juttelevien oppilaiden pitämäksi meteliksi, nuorempi koulun kahdesta pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajasta, Marko Puustola, astui saliin sisään, perässään tummatukkainen, silmälasipäinen mies.

"Harry Potter on täällä!" Marko huusi.

Taas myrskyisät suorionosoitukset. Harry Potter hymyili ystävällisesti kävellessään opettajien pöydän luo pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajan perässä.

"Good evening. It's been long time from my last visit in any wizard school, but it's nice to be here. This is very different place than Hogwarts", Harry sanoi. Hän näytti ottavan kokolailla tyynesti sen, että kaikkien huomio oli kiinnittynyt häneen.

"Thank you for coming here. It's great to meet you", Jasmine sanoi.

"Thank you for inviting me, miss Virta. This'll be very interesting, the last time I tried to teach anything to anyone was in my school years. My teacher in Defense Aganist Dark Arts got very mad when she found out what we were doing, but she wasn't a good teacher. Everyone hated her", Harry sanoi naurahtaen.

Pian pöydille ilmestyi ruokaa, ja kaikki alkoivat syödä. Iloinen puheensorina täytti salin, mutta keskustelusta kuului jatkuvasti nimi "Harry Potter". Miuku arveli, että useimmat kerrotuista tarinoista olivat pelkkiä huhuja, tai ainakin roimasti liioiteltuja.

Lopulta ateria oli ohi, ja opettajat alkoivat hätistellä oppilaita nukkumaan. Oli jo melkein keskiyö.

"Muistakaa, että luento alkaa huomenna kello yhdeksältä aamulla! Siihen aikaan kaikkien on oltava tässä salissa, ja joka ikinen on myös syönyt aamiaisensa jo silloin!" rehtori huusi vielä.

 

Miuku jättäytyi kaikkien muiden jälkeen. Hän ei jaksanut yrittää tunkea väkijoukon läpi, vaan jäi sen hännille. Hän pujahti erääseen pieneen sivukäytävään, josta pääsi nopeammin hänen ryhmänsä makuutiloihin. Hän oli kulkenut vähän matkaa käytävään, kun hänen takaansa alkoi kuulua huutoa ja pilkkaamista.

"Jättäkää minut rauhaan! Miuku huusi edes kääntymättä.

Hän kuitenkin hapuili kaapunsa taskusta sauvaansa, kaiken varalta. Opettajat eivät pitäneet tappeluista, mutta jos syntyvät vammat olivat korjattavissa helposti eikä suurta vaaraa syntynyt, säännöt eivät sitä suoranaisesti kieltäneet. Hän saattoi tarvita sauvaansa itsepuolustukseen.

"Tuu tänne! Näytä naamas! Me nöyryytetään sut niin et koko koulu nauraa sulle vielä vuoskaudet!" kuului ilkkuva ääni takaa. Miltei samalla hetkellä ensimmäinen loitsu välähti Miukun ohi ja iskeytyi seinään.

Miuku kääntyi ja veti oman sauvansa esiin. Hän ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan kun sauva jo lensi hänen kädestään ja hän makasi kivilattialla loitsun voiman paiskattua hänet seinää vasten. Joku lukitsi Miukun vartalon loitsulla niin, ettei hän voinut tehdä mitään, toinen tuikkasi hänen kaapunsa tuleen.

Painukaa helvettiin, idiootit, Miuku ajatteli, muttei voinut sanoa sanaakaan. Hänen kaapunsa oli tulessa ja poltti hänen oikeaa käsivarttaan ja kylkeään. Häntä leijutettiin ilmassa, kopiteltiin leijuloitsusta toiseen.

Kipu oli kova, tuli poltti Miukun kättä ja kylkeä sietämättömästi, mutta hän ei voinut huutaa eikä liikkua. Miuku sulki silmänsä. Hänen kiusaajansa tiesivät tasan tarkkaan, missä meni raja. He menisivät aivan sen lähelle, mutta eivät ylittäisi sitä, oman turvallisuutensa nimissä. 

 _"Expelliarmus_!" joku huusi muiden takaa. Miuku näki, kuinka kaikilta lensivät sauvat käsistä, ja hän itse mätkähti lattialle.

Miuku haukkoi henkeään hämmästyksestä Harry Potterin harppoessa hämmentyneiden koululaisten välistä, sammuttaessaan tulen Miukun kaavusta, vapauttaessaan hänet loitsusta ja auttaessaan hänet pystyyn.

"Which one is your wand?" Harry kysyi ja osoitti sauvoja.

"It's white. Birchwood with flower-ornaments", Miuku sanoi hämmentyneenä.

"That one? Harry kysyi osoittaen Miukun sauvaa.

"Yes. Thank you", Miuku sanoi Harryn kutsuessa sauvan ja ojentaessa sen Miukulle.

"And now, you, every one of you, go to sleep! I will tell your teachers what you did!" Harry huusi kääntyen kiusaajien puoleen. Hänen kasvonsa olivat punaiset raivosta.

Harry kosketti Miukun palovammoja sauvallaan. Ne eivät kadonneet täysin, mutta kutistuivat, näyttivät parantuneen hiukan eivätkä olleet niin kivuliaita. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to fix your robe", Harry sanoi. 

Miuku vilkaisi palanutta kaapuaan ja tajusi, ettei se suojannut hänen oikeaa puoltaan enää yhtään miltään.

"Oh, it's okay. I have another one, and surely someone can fix it. Thank you very much, sir", hän sanoi, vieläkin hiukan hämillään.

"Are you sure you are okay? I think you should go to sleep too", Harry varmisti.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. Goodnight!" Miuku sanoi.

"Goodnight!" Harry vastasi.

 

Päästyään omalle sängylleen Miuku riisuutui nopeasti ja kaatui sängylleen. Hän nukahti heti siitä huolimatta, että palovammoja särki edelleen jonkin verran.


End file.
